Don't Temper with Joe!
by LovelyRita2012
Summary: Ben Cartwright feels helpless when it comes to handling the temper of his 10-year-old son. Life gets worse when Little Joe plays a terrible prank on his older brother... WARNING: Contains spanking of a minor.
1. The Only Thing A Man Could Do

Chapter 1:  
**The Only Thing A Man Could Do**

It had been windy all day. Dark clouds were building up on the horizon and leaves brushed by the Virginia City school house. The yard was full of children playing tag and enjoying the last minutes of their recess. In the meantime, Miss Jones was sitting at her desk writing something on a piece of paper. Forcefully she scribbled the letters while her pen squeaked noisily. Then the teacher lifted her head.

"Joseph, first you forget your homework, then I catch you daydreaming, and now this!" She paused.  
"Why can't you follow the example of your brother Adam? I'm sure he never did anything like that. Adam is such a fine young man... and sometimes it's hard to believe that you two are related."

Little Joe's eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists and forced himself to remain silent. Miss Jones shook her head, folded the piece of paper, and handed it to Joe.

"I want it back tomorrow, signed.", she said strictly.

Joe took the note, pressed out a "Yes, Ma'am", and hoped to be released.

"You're suspended for today. Now go home and change that attitude of yours.", she said with her finger pointed at him.

Little Joe turned and stomped outside. On the way to his horse, he vigorously kicked a stone that was lying on the ground. The horse neighed at the sound and moved nervously. Joe put his right hand on the animal's neck and calmed it down.

"Shhhh. I didn't mean to scare you.", he said in a soft voice. Then he pressed his lips together and stuffed the note in his saddlebags.

"Joe!"

He turned and saw his friend Mitch running towards him.

"Joe, what happened?", he asked heavily breathing.

"Just leave me alone, will you...", he whispered.

"Are you gonna be in trouble?", the boy asked.

Joe ignored his friend and quickly mounted up. Then he rode off and left Mitch behind in a cloud of dust.  
As soon as the school house was out of sight, Little Joe pulled the reins. He bit his lip and took the note out of his saddlebags. Joe had trouble reading Miss Jones' handwriting but he noticed that she had forgotten about the homework and the daydreaming. A little smile appeared on his face, however, it faded rapidly as he read the rest of the note.

A few minutes later, Joe felt a raindrop on his hand. "No...", he exclaimed in disbelief and looked up to the sky. Another drop hit his cheek. "My lucky day.", he growled and kicked his horse hoping to get home before the drizzle turned into pouring rain.

oooOOOooo

"Is that you, Little Joe?", came a deep voice from the study as he opened the door.

"Yeah Pa, it's me."

Joe heard footsteps as he hung up his hat and suddenly Ben was standing in front of him.

"Did the rain catch you?", he asked smiling.

"Only a little, the horse was faster.", Joe said with a tired grin.

"Good." Ben touched his son's shoulder. "Put your jacket next to the oven so it can dry."

Ben went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. On his way back he glanced at the grandfather's clock and raised an eyebrow. Then he sat down on his desk again and attended to his book work. While turning the pages Ben cleared his throat: "Joe, you're home early...any particular reason?" Joe didn't answer.

"Joseph?", Ben repeated. He looked up and saw his son rummaging through his saddlebags, finally pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Miss Jones...ehm...wants it signed.", Joe mumbled and put the note on his father's desk. Ben's face darkened as he unfolded the note. He took a deep breath and started reading. Joe was staring at the floor.

"Is it true?", Ben asked after he was finished.

"Yeah", Joe said confidently.

"Come again!?"

Joe looked up. "Yes, Sir. It's true."

Ben took his pen, reluctantly signed the note, and folded it.

Then he looked deeply into his son's eyes: "What have I told you about fighting in the classroom?"

Joe hesitated. "That it is unacc... unaccessible."

"Unacceptable."

"But I had to defend myself! You told me that it's alright, if it is self-defense!", Joe said excitedly.

"This note says that you've started it!" Ben held up the piece of paper and then dropped it back on the table. "Why, Joseph?"

"Bill's provokin' me!", Joe shouted.

"How?"

Joe walked closer to his father's desk and looked him in the eyes. "I'll tell you how: Billy said that the Cartwrights are the biggest crooks in all Nevada, 'cause nobody could afford a spread like the Ponderosa with honest money... that's what he said!" Joe talked so fast, it was hard for Ben to follow.  
"Then he asked me how many people we cheated out of their savings!", he yelled. "You see why I had to give him a fat lip!" Joe's right fist hit the desk.

Ben was taken aback. He would have never thought that such rumors were spread among the children and he understood Joe's excitement.  
But that was not the point.

Ben stood up and turned to Joe. "Joseph, it says here" he pointed on the note "that not only his nose was bleeding, but that you kept hitting him after he was lying on the ground." Ben paused for a second, then went on in a forbidding voice: "You lost your temper, young man and there is no excuse for that. If someone attacks you with words you will fight back with words or tell the teacher, but you won't use YOUR FISTS! Ben smacked down his hand on the table. Then he sat down and added in a calmer voice: "Don't you see that Billy only WANTED to provoke you?"

"But after what he said I had to..."

"You did not have to hurt him like this!", Ben said sternly.

"But Pa! He..."

"No buts. As soon as I'm finished here we will ride to his place. You will apologize and pay for the doctor's bill out of your savings."

Anger flashed over Joe's face, but he squeezed out a "Yes, Sir" and turned around.

"I didn't say you're excused."

Joe turned back to his father.

"Young man, I don't want any more notes like this. From now on you will restrain that temper of yours. Is that understood?", Ben said in a voice that nobody would contradict.

"Yes, it's understood.", Joe said sulky. Ben noticed that his son's eyes did not show the slightest trace of contrition.

"Now... go up to your room and do your homework."

Little Joe took the note and put it in his pocket. Then he grabbed his books and hurried upstairs. Ben sighed as he watched his youngest taking two steps at one time trying to get away as fast as possible.

Upstairs, Joe dropped his books on the floor and walked to the window. "Losing my temper, my foot.", he whispered through clenched teeth.  
"I defended the family honor and I'd do it again... and if Pa wants to have my hide for that, I'll... I'll run away."  
Joe stared out of the window while raindrops were running slowly down the pane.

Ben could not concentrate on his work any longer. He knew only too well that Joe hasn't learned his lesson. Ben leaned back, took a deep breath and started thinking. He could not allow his son to run around like a loaded gun, resorting to violence at the slightest provocation. Punishing him was no solution either, it would only make him feel unfairly treated. After all, Joe believed that he did the right thing by defending the Cartwright name. _Maybe he understands after we visit Billy_, Ben hoped.

Ben was wrong. Little Joe squeezed out an emotionless "I'm sorry" and even after Billy's father apologized for his son's utterances, Joe kept his angry face. On the way back he didn't say a word and Ben could tell that his son's pride was hurt because he had to apologize for something that was - at least in Little Joe's eyes - the only thing a man could do.

* * *

**To be continued soon...**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far. If you have (or have not) - please, please, please give me a short review! I'm a poor judge of my own stuff, so I need our help.**

P.S. I'm not a native speaker. If anything sounds strange then this might be the reason ;)


	2. Trouble Along The Way

Chapter 2:  
**Trouble Along The Way**

Adam and Hoss were out with the herd all day and had no idea about the events at home. However, especially Adam hunched that something was wrong. Joe was much too silent and Pa seemed absent-minded the entire evening.

After supper, Hoss and Joe had gone to their rooms and the two oldest Cartwrights were sitting around the fireplace, enjoying the end of the evening with some coffee and a glass of Brandy.

"Pa?", said 21-year-old Adam as he watched his father staring at the fire.

Ben didn't react.

"PA!", Adam repeated and ripped Ben out of his daze.

"Yes, what is it?", Ben asked confused.

"You are watching that fire for ten minutes now. Anything wrong?"

"No... nothing serious." Ben poked the embers.

"Pa, don't forget that I'm my father's son. I know when something is cooking.", Adam said grinning.

Ben smirked. Then he took a deep breath. "It's just... Joe's temper. I don't know what to do about it."

Adam stretched his arms out on the backrest of the settee. "What did he do this time?"

"Started a fight with his classmate."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Ouch."

"It isn't as bad as we thought. Billy will be alright."

"With 'ouch' I was more referring to Joe… was that why he was so silent at supper?"

"No... I didn't punish him."

"You didn't?" Adam leaned forward. "I remember only too well what happened when I beat up Mike Wagner... about... ten years ago. I was only a little older than Joe and I _did _sleep on my stomach that night." Adam glared accusingly at his father.

Ben turned away from the fireplace and sat down in his red chair. "That was something different." He focused Adam. "You were taking bets that you could take him… after I had explicitly told you not to do it again."

"And why is it different with Joe? Is it because he's your favorite little baby?", Adam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Adam." Ben's voice grew stern. "You know that you are talking nonsense." He sipped his brandy. "Joe thought he defended the family honor, because Billy insulted the Cartwright name." Ben paused. "I will not punish him for something he did in the deep conviction that he was doing the right thing. Besides, he wasn't disrespectful, he was honest about the note, and he did not deliberately disobey me."

Adam began to rue his previous comment.

"If I remember it correctly, you were guilty of all three crimes then...", Ben said in a low voice.

"Alright, you won." Adam did not want his father to go into any more details. "But you have to understand that I feel a little betrayed if Joe gets away with something that I didn't."

"I understand.", Ben said calmly.

"I never did it again.", Adam added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you gave me a 'talking to' I never thought of doing it again. Maybe Joe wouldn't either."

oooOOOooo

"That Adam, I'll get him for that... thinks he's so smart.", Joe whispered while he stood by the staircase and listened to his brother's words. He wanted to get a glass of water and had incidentally heard the last thirty seconds of the conversation. Joe couldn't see his father's reaction, so he wasn't sure what would happen. He forgot about his thirst, tiptoed back to his room and pretended to be asleep.

A little later, Little Joe heard heavy footsteps on the staircase. The door opened and Joe gulped. Ben walked slowly over to his son lying on his side, his face turned away from him.

"Joe?", he said in a soft voice.

"Y-yes?" He turned around.

"I forgot to tell you... I won't be home tomorrow. I have some business at the Silver Dollar Ranch. I'll be back in the evening. Until then, Adam is in charge."

"Uh-hm", Joe answered quickly.

"Be a good boy... and Joseph..."

Joe looked at his father with dog-eyes, then he started yawning. Ben was about to bring up today's incident again, but decided that it had gotten too late for that.

"Yes, Pa?", Joe said tired.

"Get to school in time... good night, son." Ben stroked Joe's head.

"I will. G'night." Ben left, determined to bring the subject up on the next day, after he had finished his business.

As soon as the door closed Joe looked at the ceiling and exhaled in relief. However, he had not forgotten about his oldest brother. Joe could not believe that Adam had tried to convince their Pa to spank him. Even though nothing had happened, Joe was determined to get back at him. Yet, he didn't know how.

oooOOOooo

"Mitch, there is something lying on the ground! Over there!", Little Joe shouted as he and his friend rode home from school the next day.

"Where? I don't see nothin'!"

"Over there... on the side of the road... hey, it's a snake!" Joe pulled the reins and dismounted.

"Be careful! Them things can kill you.", said Mitch and jumped off his horse. The boys walked carefully towards the animal.

"Looks like it's dead.", Mitch stated.

"Wait...", Joe looked around, then broke off a twig of a shrub. As he waved it in front of the snake the animal remained motionless.

"Yep, it's dead alright."

Joe and Mitch bent over the snake and saw the bullet-hole.

"Wow, that's a rattler!", Joe shouted. "And a damn big one, too."

"That _was _a rattler.", noted Mitch.

"Hmm... maybe it can still rattle." Joe picked up the snake and shook its tail: Tssssshhhh. Mitch stepped back from the sound that meant deadly danger.

"Whooo! Ya could scare a guy to death with that!"

"Yeah.", Joe answered and in the same second something snapped his mind. "I reckon you could.", he said with gleaming eyes before shaking the tail again.  
"I think I'll take it with me."

"What!? Do you want to 'show' it to Miss Jones?", Mitch said laughing.

"Noooh. I'm just keeping it as a... a... what's it called...?" Joe snapped his fingers. "Souvenir."

Mitch chuckled. "You do whatever you want. I don't need it. My Ma'd faint if she sees it."

"Now you come with me..." Joe said smiling while he put the dead animal in his saddlebags. Then the two boys mounted up and rode on home.

* * *

**I appreciate your comments!**


	3. Vengeance Is Not Sweet

Chapter 3:  
**Vengeance Is… Not Sweet**

Hoss was sitting at the table eating a sandwich, as Joe entered the house.

"Hello, big brother! Where's Master Adam? I haven't seen him nowhere.", Joe said after slamming the front door.

"He rode fence, must be back any minute. Why do you ask?", Hoss answered with his mouth full.

"Oh… just wanted to know how much time I got before he starts bossing me around."

Hoss swallowed. "Joe, he ain't THAT bad!"

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes he is."

"I think you can put up with him for about four hours, then Pa will be back."

"Maybe... what are you gonna do today, Hoss?"

"I did my share for today. I won't do nothing but eat and relax until evening chores.", Hoss said with a grin and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I think I'll go and clean my saddle real good today. See you." Joe went outside and left Hoss wondering why his little brother would volunteer for work.

With a big grin on his face the youngest Cartwright headed for the barn.

"This is perfect.", he mumbled and led his horse into the box.

Carefully Joe pulled the dead rattlesnake out of his saddlebags and climbed up to the loft. He sat down on a pile of hay, put the snake next to him, and waited. There was no sound except the noise of horses moving and snorting. Slowly but surely Joe got nervous. He was afraid that Hoss might spoil everything by coming into the barn or that a ranch hand would come up to the hay loft. But then he visualized Adam, the high and mighty Adam being tricked by his little brother. Little Joe could not suppress a smirk.

After ten minutes Joe heard the clattering of hooves. The noise became louder before it suddenly stopped. A little later he heard footsteps. Someone was whistling a familiar tune which reassured Joe that it was Adam who had just stepped into the barn. Little Joe picked up the snake and shook its tail as fast as he could. The whistling stopped. It followed a slap and the sound of a horse walking out of the barn. Joe shook the snake's tail again trying hard not to giggle.

Adam had drawn his gun by now. Petrified, he stood in the middle of the barn, breathing heavily, and scanning it with his eyes. Suddenly he looked up. There it was again: Tsssssssh. Now he knew that it came from the loft and he started walking towards the ladder. Adam cocked his gun and put his foot on the first step. He slowly climbed up, with his left hand clutching the staves and his right hand grasping the revolver. Tsssssssh. He took another step on the creaking ladder. The sound seemed distant. Adam figured that the rattler was hiding in the back, probably lying in the hay. He stepped up faster, and in a swift movement jumped up to the loft.  
Adam was about to pull the trigger when he realized that his gun was pointed at his little brother sitting in the hay. Joe startled. He hadn't expected to see Adam with a gun in his hand. Then he noticed the confused expression on his brother's face and started laughing.

"You fell for it!", he chuckled. "Ha, ha, my smart-aleck brother was taken for a ride!"

Joe rolled over the floor, holding his belly while Adam felt like he was caught in a bad dream. As soon as he realized what had happened, his eyes narrowed and he felt rage building up in his chest. He shoved his gun back in his holster and strode towards his little brother. Adam bit his bottom lip, pulled the snake out of Joe's hand, and threw it in the corner with full force.

Joe's smile faded. Never before had he seen this expression on his brother's face. "A...Adam, it was only a joke.", he said with a broken voice.  
Adam grabbed Joe's shoulders and started to shake him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! DO YOU THINKS IT'S FUNNY THAT I'VE ALMOST PUT A BULLET IN YOU?!", Adam yelled and tightened his grip.

"Ow, you're hurting me!", Little Joe whined and tried to break free. "I didn't think you would run around with a gun. T'was just a prank."

Adam pushed Joe towards the ladder. "GET DOWN THERE!", he ordered.

As soon as they had reached the ground, Joe tried to calm Adam down. "Alright, I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. I didn't mean to..." Joe could not finish the sentence because he was grabbed by the wrist and tugged to the other side of the barn. "Adam!", Joe shouted . "Let go of me!"

The expression on Adam's face was vacant as he yanked his little brother over to a bale of hay. He sat down and roughly pulled Little Joe's pants down.

"HEY, what are you..."

Before Joe could realize what was about to happen, he was thrown over his brother's lap. Adam held him down with his left arm and tore off the flap of his long johns.

"ADAM! YOU STOP THAT!" Joe yelled and tried to push himself off his lap.

Adam ignored Joe's objection.

"OW! ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Joe screamed.

It did not take long and Little Joe was weeping bitterly.

"STOP! PLEASE!", he cried after every smack, but Adam did not hear him.

"I'M SORRY, OW! LET ME DOWN! ADAM, PLEASE! OW!" Joe could not stand it any longer and started pounding his fists against his brother's legs.

All the commotion awakened Hoss from his nap. Drowsily he sat in the big chair near the fireplace and wondered what was going on. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up.

Adam stopped and shoved Little Joe off his knees. Joe quickly pulled his pants up before Adam grabbed his shoulders one more time.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!", he yelled in his face. Then he pushed him away.

Joe was crying and shivering and his face was fiery red.  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHIN' ELSE!", Joe screamed.  
Then he took a deep breath. "I WISH YOU WAS DEAD!"  
Little Joe turned and ran out of the barn as fast as he could.

Hoss dropped his jaw as he saw his little brother on the way out.

"Buddy, what in tarnation...?", he stammered, but Little Joe ignored him and ran in the house.

Hoss saw Adam's horse standing in the yard. He frowned and walked into the barn. There he found his older brother sitting on a bale of hay with his face buried in his hands. "Adam... what happened? Is he hurt?", Hoss asked agitatedly.

"I spanked the daylight out of him... just hit him as hard as I could. I guess I've really hurt him. I... I just let myself go... I should have never..." Adam was staring at the wall as he spoke. Then he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did he do?", Hoss asked shocked.

Adam looked up to his brother with flickering eyes: "I'll tell you what he did..."

"I better go and look after him.", Hoss said concerned after he had heard the whole story.

"Tell him… that I'm sorry, even if he doesn't believe it.", Adam responded in a low voice.

Hoss slapped his brother's back and left. Adam stood up and started pacing around the barn like a trapped animal.

oooOOOooo

"Little Joe", Hoss said softly as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"No."

Hoss could tell that Joe was still crying his eyes out.

"Come on, buddy. I stole a big cookie from Hop Sing, only for you."

"I don't care.", replied a trembling voice.

"Please, Little Joe. Open up..."

No answer. After 10 seconds the door unlocked and Hoss entered carefully. Joe had thrown himself back on his bed right after turning the key.

"Want a cookie?", Hoss said as he sat down on a chair standing next to the bed. "If you don't eat it, I eat it. Don't make no sense to let it go to waste…"

Joe turned his head to the side and looked at his brother with red watery eyes.

"There you go.", Hoss said as he held up the cookie.

Joe closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright. I warned you." Hoss took the cookie and stuffed it in his mouth in one piece. Joe could not suppress a little smile. Hoss made a funny face while munching the cookie in the hope of cheering his brother up. Then he swallowed noisily and looked compassionately at Joe.

"He didn't mean to hurt you.", Hoss said in a soft voice. "You just scared him, that's all."

Joe wiped his face and turned around.

"He told me to tell you that he said… dadgummit… well… he's real sorry, Joe."

"Tell him to keep his apologies to hisself.", Joe said through clenched teeth. "When's Pa coming home?", he asked in a low voice.

Hoss stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Can't take more than an hour." Then he left.

As Hoss was walking down the staircase, he saw Adam sitting at the dinner table sipping on a cup of coffee.

Adam turned and put the cup down. "How is he?"

Hoss sighed. "Well, he ain't exactly writing a poem about his favorite brother Adam."

* * *

**All of your reviews were very encouraging, so I hurried up with this one. :)**


	4. To Kill Two Birds With One Stone

**Chapter 4**  
To Kill Two Birds With One Stone

Ben yawned as he opened the door. To his surprise the house was completely quiet. He frowned and put his hat and gun belt on the cabinet. Ben was about to get a cup of coffee when he discovered Adam and Hoss sitting silently at the dinner table.

"Evening, boys!", he said cheerful. Then he looked at their faces and could tell that something was wrong.

"How did the business go?", Adam asked blandly.

"Good… I bought some fine steers… what… what happened here in the meantime?"

Hoss scrutinized the pattern on the table cloth while Adam fidgeted on his chair.

"Have you traded the Ponderosa for a faked emerald while I was gone?" Ben tried to lighten up the mood; without success.

"No…", Adam sighed and lowered his head before looking up to Ben: "I'm afraid I have to tell you an ugly story..."

"HE DID WHAT?", shouted Ben and jumped up. "Is he in his room?" Ben was about to leave as Adam interrupted his father.

"Pa, please… let me finish. That was only half the story."

With a questioning look, Ben sat down again.

"I… I was in some kind of a daze… I couldn't help it…", Adam sighed after he was finished.

Ben wiped his face and groaned. "Adam… you were supposed to act like an ADULT… and that means using your HEAD!" Ben pounded his hand on the table. "You should have calmed down before you punished him... and besides, IT IS NOT YOURS TO DO THAT!"

Adam closed his eyes. "I know…", he said contrite while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Ben stood up and started pacing around the room in order to calm himself down. Hoss bit his lip while he was watching the scene and wondered whether his father was angrier with Adam or with Joe. Ben was not sure about that himself.

"Have you talked to Little Joe, yet?", he asked tensed.

"Nope... he'd probably throw a knife at me if I went near him."

"Pa... he was asking for _you_.", Hoss interjected.

Ben looked at Hoss and then at Adam.

"I know that I should have never lost my temper, please tell him that.", Adam said frustrated.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes grew wide and he pursed his lips. "Adam… maybe one problem can solve another."

Ben turned and walked towards the staircase leaving his boys looking quizzically at each other.

oooOOOooo

Ben slowly turned the knob to Little Joe's room and saw his youngest lying on his stomach, asleep. His pillow half-covered his head and the blanket was lying on the ground. As Ben walked closer to him he saw dried tears on Joe's cheeks. He picked up the blanket and carefully tucked his son in. As soon as the cover touched his shoulders, Little Joe opened his eyes.

"How are you, son?" Ben said warmly.

Joe stretched and sat up. As soon as his backside made contact with the mattress, he contorted his face and groaned with pain. His father swiftly picked him up and stood him on the ground. Joe pressed his eyes closed and tried to rub the sting away. Ben kneeled down and softly touched his son's shoulder.

"Adam told me what happened… I guess you won't be bustin' any broncs for the next few days."

Joe rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "He is in trouble, ain't he?"

"Well…" Ben sat down on the chair next to his son's bed. "Do you think he should be?"

"Yes, Pa! It hurts like hell!"

"Joe…", Ben reprimanded.

"But it really hurts like hell. The preacher said that hell is full of fire and burning and that's exactly what it's like!", Joe said with a dead-serious expression on his face.

Ben had to suppress a smirk. "Don't you think you deserved it?", he asked calmly.

Joe lowered his head. "I didn't think… that… you know… it was supposed to be a joke." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Pa… but he DIDN'T HAVE TO BEAT ME LIKE THIS! He was like a loco steer! You should have seen him…", Joe said with pleading eyes.

Ben kept a straight face. "So you _don't_think that he had the right to beat you, even though you provoked him pretty badly."

Joe did not understand where the conversation was going, so he hesitated. "No… he didn't have no right to!", he finally said.

"I agree. So what should we do about it?", Ben asked stoically.

Joe was surprised by the question and started thinking. "Well… you could give him lots of chores… like cutting wood and cleaning all the tools and the barn… and… washing dishes… I know he hates that."

Ben nodded. "Uh-hm. Do you think one month of extra chores is fair?"

Joe paused for a second. "Maybe two moths is better.", he said gloating.

Ben clapped his hands together. "Alright.", he said determined. "I'll make a long list for Adam… and for you."

He was about to stand up but was interrupted by Joe's stammering. "W-What? Why me?! I already got it for the prank!"

"It isn't for the prank, Joe.", Ben said calmly.

"B-But why…?"

Ben interrupted him: "You want Adam punished for losing his temper, right? Well, yesterday you did exactly the same thing… and you know that I don't play favorites."

Joe looked at his father with big eyes. However, Ben could see the wheels turning in his son's head.

Ben sat down on Joe's bed. He turned his youngest towards him, placed his hands on his shoulders, and looked him deeply in the eyes: "Little Joe, today you experienced firsthand what it means when someone loses control of himself… I hope you understand now what damage can occur when someone lets his temper control his brains, like it happened to your brother today."

Ben squeezed Joe's shoulders. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" It took a few seconds until Ben's words sank in. "You provoked Adam just like Billy had provoked you…", he added.

"... and… I guess I shouldn't have punched him in the nose... I'm sorry, Pa.", Joe said meekly. Contrary to yesterday, Ben could see in Little Joe's eyes that he meant what he said. He took his hands from his shoulders. "Now… I want you to promise me that you will do your best to restrain yourself in the future."

Joe nodded. "I promise."

Ben knew that this was easier said than done but he considered it a good start.

"Pa?", Joe asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"Do I really have to do all those chores?"

"Well, if Adam is stuck with them then so are you."

"Ehm… maybe you shouldn't be too hard on Adam… I guess the thing with the snake was pretty mean. Maybe you can just forget about it?", Joe said meekly.

Ben could not suppress a little smile. "Alright."

Little Joe exhaled in relief.

"I'm afraid we are not finished yet.", Ben continued in a stricter tone.

"Joseph, I couldn't believe my ears when Adam told me what you did this afternoon. It was not only mean and foolish, but also dangerous… and I'm deeply disappointed in you." Those last five words bored into Little Joe's stomach like a knife. Ashamed, he lowered his head but Ben held his son's chin up.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT DIDN'T TAKE MUCH AND ADAM COULD HAVE…", Ben's voice broke. "…he could have killed you…" He let go of him.

Little Joe's lips were trembling and tears started running down his cheeks.

"Young man, playing with other people's fear is disgraceful… and believe me, if I had been here instead of Adam you wouldn't want to sit down either."

Joe stared at the floor and sobbed silently when suddenly, Ben held up his head again. With his thumbs he carefully wiped the tears out of Joe's face. "Both of you did wrong today, so I guess you're even.", Ben said calmly and stroked the boy's head. "Adam is waiting downstairs…", he said encouraging and patted Joe on the shoulder. Then he left.

oooOOOooo

"Well?", Adam asked as Ben headed for his red chair.

"He'll be alright.", Ben said contently and sat down. "And Adam…" He motioned him to come to the settee. "Until Joe is able sit in the saddle again, you will drive him to school every morning and pick him up in the afternoon."

Adam sat down. "But you wanted me to go to the north pasture tomorrow and school is in the opposite direction… it will take hours… why can't Hoss…?"

The look on Ben's face told Adam that arguing was a waste of time. So he scratched his forehead and nodded.

A few minutes later, Joe was coming down the staircase. Adam slowly stood up and walked to him. Ben decided to give them some privacy and headed for the kitchen. On his way he tapped Hoss on the shoulder motioning him to come with him.

"I don't...", Joe stammered as he stood in front of his big brother. "I don't want you to be dead, Adam. Honest, I don't."

"Well...", Adam said surprised. "That's probably the biggest compliment a brother can get..." He smiled lightly and put his hand around Little Joe's neck. Then he pulled Joe close and pressed his head against his stomach. "I'm sorry...", Adam whispered. "I should have never hit you." Joe slung his arms around his hip and pressed his eyes closed.

After a while Joe let go. "I'm sorry, too. I thinked the thing with the rattlesnake was funny, but it weren't."

Adam smiled. "Thought and wasn't."

"Now what does that mean?! Speak English, will ya!", Joe said in an insulted tone.

Adam laughed out loud and patted him on the head. "I forgive you, Shakespeare."

"But I'd like to know one thing…", Adam began in a serious tone. "Why did you do it?"

Joe pulled a wry face and looked in the other direction.

"Why?", Adam asked again.

Joe knew his brother well enough to know that he would not give up until he had an answer. "Dammit… well… Adam, you are perfect! You never make mistakes and everybody says that you are…" Joe hesitated. "…better than me."

That was not the answer that Adam had expected. "Now who says that?"

"Miss Jones!", Joe shouted.

"Since when are _you_listening to that old maid?"

Joe had to smirk.

"Was that really the reason?"

"Well… yesterday you told Pa that he should give me a 'talking to' for beating up Billy… Adam, you're my brother… we should stick together!"

"When did you hear that?"

"I wanted to get a glass of water and I heard you upstairs."

"Joe… I didn't really mean that. I was just sore because Pa is always so easy on you."

"He is what?"

"Of course he is… I_ got _spanked for starting a fight when I was your age."

"You started a fight?", Joe asked unbelievingly.

"Do you think I'm some kind of a saint? I not only started a fight, I took bets for it... but only until Pa caught me."

Joe's eyes grew big. "How much money did you make?"

"Well… I don't wanna brag, but I was probably the richest… JOE, THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Adam noticed that he got carried away. "The point is that you get away with murder in this house… and I guess sometimes I am a little jealous because you can enjoy being a kid… whereas I had to act like a grown up ever since I can remember."

Joe could not believe what he had just heard and suddenly, Adam started chuckling.

"Great! We're jealous at each other. Isn't this stupid?"

"I guess it is…"

"Then let's forget about this nonsense." Adam smiled.

"BUT…" His smile faded and his voice grew stern. "Only if you promise me that you will never scare me like this again. I couldn't forgive myself if anything had happened to you." Little Joe saw the fear in Adam's eyes.

"I promise, big brother.", he whispered.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update an thank you for all your nice comments. I will try to post the next chapter sooner. **


	5. Finish

Chapter 5:  
**Finish**

A few minutes after 3 o'clock on the next day Adam stopped the wagon in front of the school house. Little Joe pushed himself through the crowd of children and headed towards his brother.

"Sorry for being late… I had to stop and water the horses.", Adam said as Joe threw his books on the back of the wagon. He jumped up and flopped himself into the seat.

"Owww…", Joe moaned and jumped up.

Adam pulled a guilty face and handed him his jacket. Joe took it gladly, put it on his seat, and sat down.

"Are you alright?", Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so... Adam?"

"Yes." He set off the wagon.

"You gave me an idea yesterday… How much money do you think the fellas would pay me if I fight … let's say the biggest kid in class?

Adam wiped his face. "Joe…", he sighed. "Aren't you sore enough already?"

"I would do it after school, silly. Pa would never know."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Didn't you learn anything from yesterday?"

"Sure! That losing your temper is wrong… but I don't wanna lose any temper, I wanna win me some money!", Joe said seriously and waved his finger at his brother.

Adam chuckled while Joe was counting coins in his mind. "Joe! Listen to the advice of your older brother: don't do it."

Adam turned to Joe and smiled. "… not until you're 21."

oooOOOooo

In the afternoon Adam was outside chopping wood when his little brother came up to him.

"Can I help you?", Joe asked.

Adam looked up and wiped the sweat off his face. "Alright… who are you and what have you done to Little Joe?" He grinned, gave Joe his hatchet, and took a saw out of a shelf next to the house.

The two were working for a while when suddenly a deep voice rang out the barn: "ADAM! JOSEPH!"  
The boys startled, let go of their tools and hurried to the barn. They entered and saw Ben descending the ladder from the loft, holding the dead rattler in his hand. He glared accusingly at his sons as he reached the soil.

"Sorry, Sir. I forgot to put it away.", Adam said compunctious and scratched the back of his head.

Joe bit his lip and looked the other way while Ben planted himself in front of his boys.

"THIS THING ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO INCONSIDERATE!", he yelled and waved the dead snake in front of their eyes.

Suddenly Ben dropped it on the floor and raised his finger: "GET RID OF IT! NOW!"

Little Joe stepped forward, picked up the snake, and looked up to his father.

"Don't lose your temper, Pa.", he said calmly and shook his head.

Ben looked like he was hit by a snowball. Then he chuckled. "Here I stand, listening to my own lectures... now get!"

Adam smiled and grabbed his little brother by the shoulder. As the boys walked out of the barn he turned to Joe and said: "Let's bury this thing real deep, so that no one will ever find it."

"Hmmm…", said Joe and scrutinized the animal. "Don't you think Miss Jones would want to take a look at this beauty!"

Adam grabbed the back of his brother's neck and squeezed it hard.

"Ahhh... stop it." Joe giggled and Adam ruffled his hair.

Ben was standing in front of the barn and gazed after his two boys. He shook his head, grinned broadly and walked slowly into the house.

~ The End ~

* * *

**I want to thank you all for your encouraging comments and I'm very sorry for taking so long to finish the story.  
Sometimes real life gets in the way. ;)**


End file.
